OOOOOH YEEAAAAHHH
by MetaGiga
Summary: I got this from an AWESOME writer. In total, it's pretty weird with a lot of OOC... With a twist at the end. That pretty much explains everything :P


So I got this idea from this awesome dude, Holy Song. Pretty much, you make a story after a test result in one of those choose-[number]-characters-and-answer-the-following-below thingies on profiles. This one is probably my favorite outcome I've gotten, so read on if you dare xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-One September evening...-~<strong>_

Regal Bryant gazed at his garden beside his one, true love. He knew she was the one... That beautiful smile... Her loyalty... She was no doubt the perfect one for him. "Corrine..." he said, looking down at the small summon spirit, "You know how much you mean to me, right?"

Corrine looked up at him, her tails swishing. "Of course! You mean a lot to me to, Regal!"

Yes, she said that every time. Her words were warm and sweet. However lately, she has been going on missions with Sheena more often... Corrine was one busy summon spirit. To think such a cute little kitsune had so much work. Whenever Regal offered to go along for assistance, Corrine always said that she would be fine. He never thought much of it until Corrine started becoming more detatched from him. She had begun to be less social... She always came from missions later then usual... And Regal felt as though she was hiding something.

Corrine looked up at the sunset, then gasped. "Ah! I forgot! I have a mission with Sheena tonight!"

"You seem to have quite a lot of missions lately. Is some sort of mafia forming?"

"Yeah... Lots of targets to eliminate."

With that said, Corrine gave Regal a nuzzle and sprinted out of the mansion. A mafia... That seems quite dangerous, even for her and Sheena. Perhaps... He should follow to wish Sheena farewell with Corrine. Yes, it was against the wishes of his love, but it was natural to be worried for her.

He followed Corrine down out of his mansion. As Corrine bounded off down the road... She didn't go into the forest in which Sheena always waited. How odd... Was Sheena meeting in another location? Curiously, Regal followed Corrine quietly through the streets of Meltokio. Where she arrived made Regal astonished.

Zelos's own 'house' (if you would even call it that).

What was going on? Corrine going to see Zelos? She said that she was going to assasinate members of a mafia with Sheena... This was getting stranger by the minute. Quickly, Regal opened the door and followed the sound of Corrine's bell towards...

Zelos's room. His _room_?

_What_?

It wasn't like him to do so, however Regal needed to see what was going on. Quickly opening the door, he saw something he wished he didn't see. Corrine was there, obviously. However, there was another she was with. The owner of the 'house'.

Zelos Wilder.

"C-Corrine..?" Regal stammered, not believing the sight before him. As Corrine stopped snuggling the pervert, she looked over to Regal. Gasping, she bounded towards him. "Regal! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Why are you here then?"

"U-Um..."

Zelos was just as confused as Regal was. "Uh, hunny? Why is this guy here?" he asked Corrine. Corrine then jerked her head over to Zelos and trembled, her tails flailing all over the place. "I... I-"

"Allow _me_ to explain," Regal said, trying to hide his anger, "Corrine has been my love for as long as I can remember. Now I see her being with you."

"So that's why she tells me she goes on missions with Sheena all the time..." Zelos mumbled. With such a tense atmosphere, Corrine snapped, "I'm sorry, Regal... I just can't keep our relationship. It's become so... Average. With Zelos, everything is just so exciting. I'm really sorry. I hope we can still be friends, though."

Regal was heartbroken. His one, true love has abandoned him for a complete idiot. "V-Very well then... As long as you're happy, I will not interfere..." Regal said politely, hiding his pain. He was now once again in grief for making his former love unhappy... Saying his farewells, he left the happy couple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-Hours later in a Meltokio tavern-~<strong>_

Regal wasn't the type to drink. In fact, he was pondering on whether to do so or not. Normally those with crushed hearts drink themselves senseless. He would rather not have a paper of the president of the Lezareno company dancing around the streets roaring drunk. Besides, he doesn't want to even think about trying to be like Zelos. "Regal?"

The soft, heartwarming voice could only belong to one person in the world. "Colette? What are you doing here?" Regal asked, turning towards the other, more sweeter Chosen herself. "I was going to ask the same thing," she replied, "So... What are _you_ doing here?"

Regal merely sighed, "Corrine... She left me for Zelos."

Colette went wide eyed. "That's horrible!"

"Indeed..."

"Are you thinking on getting drunk?"

"No. Heartbroken people usually come here."

"Well, I got dumped too..."

Regal was curious. "By Lloyd, I presume?" he asked. Colette shook her head. "No... By a zombie," she said, sadness practically written all over her face, "He was my one and only..."

There was awkward silence. "Colette, forgive me for asking, but... Have you had a few?"

"I dunno... I remember having a lot of Gald. Now it's sorta gone..." she responded. Great. The most innocent Chosen has tipped the bottle for the first time. Who even convinced her to... Wait... Regal made a mental note to kick Zelos where it hurts. With his greaves on. This girl was underage for goddesss's sake! "Regal, I still have some Gald left. I should get you something to drink, too."

"Colette, don't. Save your money."

"Don't save my money? Wow, alright then."

In an instant, numerous drinks were before him. "Go on," Colette urged, "I got these for you! I don't want to have these all by myself."

And Regal didn't want Colette to have an even worse hangover then she'll get tomorrow. Or... Have the bartender get a mop. As much as he didn't want to, he did. And that's all he remembered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-The next morning...-~<strong>_

Regal awoke with a pounding headache. What happened..? Last night was a blur... Where was he..? Sitting up, he could see that he was somewhere upstairs... Somewhere. The light that seeped through the old, wooden windows only made is migraine worse. He was tempted to lay back down and hide his eyes from the sunlight, when he suddenly remembered a small bit of last night. He now knew he was upstairs in a tavern with...

Oh good goddess. What. Has. He. _Done?!_

To make sure his memory serves correctly, he slowly turned next to him... And as he suspected, Colette was sleeping peacefully next to him. (**Colette: Wha-What?! Um... This really is making me uncomfortable...)**

WHAT HAS HE _DONE?!_

In a flurry Regal put on his clothes and darted out of the window. If people knew about this, he would no doubt lose all rights to the Lezareno company, Presea's friendship, and definitely get a severe beatdown by Lloyd (and probably the rest of his friends). The only way to find out is to do the one thing Regal really doesn't want to do. Go in public to see if anyone either says hello or gives him the evil eye. So, he climbed down from the roof he landed on and took a deep breath. He then walked into the middle of the plaza... And people didn't look disgusted at him.

Seems like the bartender was just as drunk as everyone else was in that tavern. If they weren't, they definitely would have said something. Or if they did, who in the world would believe a drunk person? Relieved, Regal sat down on a bench. He had gotten over Corrine, fortunately. Unfortunately, he felt as lonely as can be. Complete with a serious hangover, it was even more misrable. To make things worse, he was completely worried about Colette. If she spent that much Gald on drinks, then she must be having a worse time...

"Hey. I was sitting there."

"Hm?"

Looking up, he saw a man. At first, he thought it was Kratos and let his guard up... Then realized something. This person had glasses and different weapons. Nevertheless, he seemed almost exactly like him... "Didn't you listen to me? I got up for a minute. Move."

This guy was really rude. "You got up, and now I am here. It is justified that I can be here since you had already went away, even for a minute. Besides, this is a public area." Regal simply stated, hoping this person would leave. It was easy to be witty to him, considering the familiarity to Kratos. The man simply glared at him. "You seem familiar... I don't like you so much, but you're definitely not a coward like someone I once knew. You seemed like it to me. To be honest, I wasn't there before. I just wanted to take it. You seemed weak enough."

Regal really didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult.

"Well, I'm not. So, go away. I'm really not in the mood for any type of company at the moment." Regal replied, then stared at the ground. "Now you're weak," the Kratos look-alike snapped, "Get up and just stop acting as if you have nothing. If you want to keep being a complete fool with no plan, stay there and keep having self pity. Or you can come with me."

"What?"

The man growled, "I hate repeating myself. This is the last time I'm saying it, dammit. Come with me or sit around and keep moping."

Regal really didn't know what to do. This guy just comes up to him, makes him feel worse, and wants him to accompany him. What is the guy thinking? After a few seconds, he turned around. "I'm leaving. So, once I'm gone from your sight, I'll go back on my offer and you _won't _be going with me to learn how to stop being such a _wuss_," the man said as he began walking. Well, that definitely got Regal's attention. he got up from the bench and darted towards him. After reaching him, the Kratos guy simply said without looking around:

"Richter."

"What?"

"Dammit, my name is Richter. Don't ask questions."

Richter... That really sounds familiar. "Well, Richter, I am Regal Bryant," Regal introduced. This led to Richter quickly drawing his weapons and aiming them towards him. "Now I know why I don't like you," Richter growled. Oh yeah. Richter was the one that tried to let the demons out. One thousand years sure go by fast. Or... Maybe Ratatosk shortened it to one thousand days? Now was about the time Regal needed to go before the fighting caused more damage to Meltokio like last time.

Instantly, Regal darted into the forest.

Richter simply stood there. Sighing, he sheathed his weapons. "Damn, he's hopeless," he said, shaking his head, "Can't even deal with a simple test. Doesn't he remember that I have changed in the past one thousand hours..?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-Deep in the forest...-~<strong>_

How _worse _was this day going to get?! Will he be hunted down by that psychopath?! (**Richter: Well. Thanks for the _compliment_.**) Regal decided not to take that chance. "Regal?"

There was only one girl who would be here in the trees. Looking up, Regal saw the assassin herself. Sheena. Giving a smile, she lept down in front of the emotionally broken man. "I heard everything from Corrine," she said. Regal turned away from his friend. "Yes, I'm sure," he responded, "To be honest I really want to have nothing to do with any sort of love whatsoever right now. I have had my heart broken, I saw Colette in a tavern under the influence of Zelos, I almost got killed by somebody that tried to free demons into the entire world... Now-"

Sheena gave Regal a slap across the face.

"... Now one of my best friends decided to slap me."

"Snap out of it, already!" Sheena demanded, raising her hand for another slap, then stopped. "Look," she sighed, "You need to move on, Regal. Corrine told me that and I should tell you that while she's gone."

"Gone with Zelos, you mean."

Tempted to slap Regal again, she shook her head and finally said, "Kratos has been looking for you," with a sigh. Regal was surprised. Kratos? "Well, where is he?"

Grinning, Sheena motioned towards a tree and the very angel came from behind. "Well, Regal... I've always wanted to say this... I... I AM DONE WITH THIS!"

The darkness of the forest suddenly turns bright and shows a studio. A girl then runs up to Kratos. "Aw, come on," she says, "You only have, like, three more lines!"

That resulted in a glare. "I AM DONE WITH THIS! I WILL NOT SAY ANY OF THESE LINES! YOU HAVE ALREADY RUINED THE CHOSEN'S REPUTATION AND YOU ARE NOT DOING SO TO MINE!"

The girl glared back. "You _do _know I'm the author here. You follow my rules. Hell, I'm writing what we speak right now," she stated with a smirk. Kratos glared back, "I do not care. You may be writing, but that doesn't change what I am going to do... As well as what Lloyd will do."

"What?"

Just then Lloyd Irving kicked down the studio door, practically burning with rage. The girl now lost her witty attitude, "L-Look here, guys! I just got this idea from another dude! Besides, I'll make a deal! I'll make everything meta and let you kill those shitty Mary Sues and self-inserts in your fandom! Just like my name! Heheheh..."

Lloyd didn't lose the burning rage in his eyes. "We can already do that," he snapped, "And this has gone far enough! Colette getting drunk?! She's completely underage!"

The girl stepped back towards the emergency exit. "H-How else was I supposed to make the plot go?! There's no way Regal would have had a one night stand with her! Blame Zelos for that, he gave me that damn idea!" she stammered, realizing she was backed into a corner. "Lloyd, let me show you what happens when an author decides to ruin our lives... Stand back. In fact, get everyone here out except for the _author_," Kratos instructed. Lloyd did as instructed and quickly ran out of the studio.

"ZELOS, RICHTER, NOOOOO!" the girl cried only to be shut up by Kratos, whom began charging his famous and most destructive spell. Kratos looked down to her one last time. "Let this be a lesson to you, 'MetaGiga'... A lesson to never destroy our reputation again..."

The energy was unleashed.

"JUDGEMENT!"

And that was the day the author by the name of MetaGiga vowed never to fuck with Tales of Symphonia again... While recovering in the hospital. The strange thing is, flowers from people that weren't friends and family were in her hospital room once she woke up in her full body cast. The doctor read the notes that came with them... And they said:

'Please don't give up on writing. I want you to know that I forgive you. Please don't do that again... Keep it to yourself, and have it for your own fun!

-Colette'

'Thank you for trying to keep me in character. Try to do the same with my friends.

-Regal'

'I may have forgotten you were not like humans in our world... But I regret nothing.

-Kratos'

'You know where to go if you need more ideas, hunny~

-The Almighty and Irresistable Zelos'


End file.
